villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bloody Mary (The Wolf Among Us)
Bloody Mary is a Fable seen in episode three of The Wolf Among Us. Ruthless and violent, she is a powerful fighter working for the Crooked Man kills anyone who fails to pay their payment. Bio Episode Three: "A Crooked Mile" Mary is first heard if Bigby decides to check Crane's apartment first during the hunt to find his witch. While there, he listens to a message left by Mary, asking Crane to pay the money he owes the Crooked Man by Friday. She made her appearance at the alley of the Puddin'n Pie along with the Tweedles, where they attack Bigby and Snow White after Georgie called her to deal with them and get Crane back to the Crooked Man. She introduced herself as Bloody Mary and demands Bigby to hand over Crane. After the sheriff refused to hand him over, she ordered the Twins to fire their guns at Bigby. She watched behind the scene as Bigby transformed into his werewolf-form and brutally pummels both of the Tweedles. After either sparing or killing Dum, she took advantage of the distraction and shot Bigby with a silver bullet. The silver bullet effectively hurt Bigby and caused him to fall down, stunning him. As Mary was about to finish Bigby off with The Woodsman's axe, Snow called out and offered to hand Crane to Mary in exchange for sparing Bigby. By the Crooked Man's blessing, she spared the sheriff, but violently broke his arm before she left. Episode Four: "In Sheep's Clothing" After Snow White asks the Magic Mirror to show where Crane is, it shows Mary telling Crane to get on a plane to Paris, and tells him not to "say a single peep." After that she feels that someone is watching, and looks at the mirror's reflection, which gives it a slight pain. Book of Fables Entry The true history of the person known as "Bloody Mary" is almost completely unknown, even to Fables most acquainted with its members. Her name Mary, at least, is not up for contention, nor is her penchant for shocking violence, an inlaid resistance to magic and spells, and a strange ability to use any reflective surface as a portal, effectively short-cutting space and time. Thought by mundies to be the wailing apparition of a childless ghost, though any evidence of that is as yet unseen. Triva *Mary is based off the legendary ghoul Bloody Mary. *Mary was one of the few characters to beat Bigby in battle. *Mary was voiced by Kat Cressida. *Mary was one of the few characters in the videogame to never make an appearance in the comics and main story. Category:Villainesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Outright Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Fighter Category:Bullies Category:Serial Killers Category:Right-Hand Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bosses Category:Prequel Villains Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Jerks Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Axemen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Gunmen Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Complete Monster Category:Thugs Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mature Category:Fearmongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Teleporters Category:Assassin Category:Child Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal maniac